Scream 4: Aftermath
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: A couple of days after the night Jill died, Sydney spoke with Kirby about Jill and then decided to head back to the house and pack up her stuff so that she can head home on being released from the hospital. when she returned to the house she had a surprise visitor come to see her in person. Later that visitor pays a visit to Kirby and they talk together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I don't own the character's of scream, so this is for entertainment. I had a look into all four scream movies and I thought the first and fourth were the best I mean I liked the third one a little and more so I decided to write about the aftermath of the night Jill died, and that Kirby had survived being stabbed and had found out about Jill's mastermind plan and all, Anyways this is my small scene involving detective Mark Kincaid visiting Sydney after a few years of being apart from her and that Mark pays a visit to Kirby and talks to her. **

Hospital scene; Daytime.

Sydney was packing up a bag of clothes after she was given the all clear to leave the hospital and then head home.  
The media was in a deep shock after it was announced that Jill was dead and then more that she was the mastermind of the whole Woodsboro remake as it was stated by Chief Dewey Riley at the scene and he remarked that Jill's cause for fame was what made her so murderously crazy and that she'll be known to the world as a traumatic child with a mental problem.

Later that day she was driving along her street feeling like she was at peace and that this whole Woodsboro murders ordeal was over, when she noticed a car which was almost familiar that was parked at the front of her house and then on driving up the driveway she saw a man standing at the doorway holding what looked like a book or something. At first she thought that it was one of her distant fans who had come to ask for her autograph, but when he turned to see her car coming up the driveway she recognised him as her old boyfriend the detective Mark Kincaid, and he was at her house in Woodsboro town.

Mark kincaid was standing at her door when the car pulled over on the drive way and Sydney presott stepped out of the driver's seat, he came down the stairs and met her as she was half way up the path. "In all years since I last saw you I wasn't expecting you to be here Detective." she said to him.  
"Yeah, I was just passing through Woodsboro and I heard you published your own book, one which I bought earlier, After I heard were around in town, I decided to come and pay a visit. When I heard you were in trouble too I wanted to see if you were ok?" Mark explained, showing her her book he brought about a few days ago, in his hand. "Oh like the knight in shining armour come to help the fair maiden." Sydney teased.

"Well kind of, only you're not a fair maiden and I'm not in shining armour." said Mark, Sydney nodded on that remark and paused for a moment before she asked. "How have you been since I last saw you."  
"I've been doing alright, still doing my job as a detective and got a transfer to a new precinct near San Francisco. but in all I started thinking about you sometimes, but on hearing there's more killings happening in woodsboro I thought I'd come down and see if you're still alive and well."  
"I appreciate the time you took to come down here, its been pretty hard since the last few nights ago when I found out that my cousin Jill was Ghostface and the mastermind of the woodsboro Reboot killings which almost killed me."

Mark looked on her with such sympathy for her that his feelings for her were starting to resurface that left him to asking her to spend some time with him so he spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear abotu your cousin. So are you doing much later on?"

"Well not that I know of, why?" asked Sydney. "Well if you were still around town maybe we could grab a coffee and then you could tell me more about your cousin Jill and what happened over the last few days of the Woodsboro murders." said Mark, walking Sydney to the house and up the stairs to her door.  
"I'd like that Mark, and maybe we could catch up on things and see where it leads to."said Sydney, looking up at him before she continued. "You know I do appreciate your visit, i've missed you sometimes since the last few years ago when we broke up and all."  
"Aww, these things happen I mean its the life of a cop."

"Yeah."

"Anyways I'm going down to the hospital to ask if there were any other survivors of the woodboro murders, and maybe ask some questions before noon."

"Sure, But if you would like to know, there is two survivors; one's name is kirby reed who is still in hospital and she was a friend of Jill's, she was shaken when i told her that Jill was ghost face and the other one was Charlie Walker, he was Jill's accomplace who survived getting stabbed in the heart and is now in custody. Tell her that Sydney sent you her way and thought that she'd like to talk to you." said Sydney.

"I will do, so I'll see you for that coffee, miss prescott?" asked Mark almost at the edge of the stairs.

"You definitely will be seeing me detective." Sydney said with a smile, Mark then went down the stairs whilst Sydney was fiddling with her keys when she came to the stairs and called out to Mark; "Oh and Mark?"  
"Yeah?" Mark responded turning to see her, and she spoke. "It was good to see you again."  
Mark smiled and then waved to her. "You too Syd." he said before he turned back to his car, leaving Sydney to go back to her door and open it, going inside with her thoughts whilst detective kincaid went into his car and then drove on to the hospital to have a few words with Kirby Reed.

**Later that day.**

After speaking with Kirby at the Hospital for an hour during visiting hours, Mark went down to the local coffee shop. he parked his car at the car park nearby and then walked the whole way.  
When he entered the coffee shop he looked around for a table to sit when he saw Sydney standing up from her seat to show him where she's sitting, he went past a few rows of seats and then met with her, giving her a small hug.  
"You made it at last Mark, I was afraid i might have to call a search party or something." said Sydney, teasingly as they sat down together. "It was quite confusing to find a good parking space by the coffee shop, I mean you should see the last place that was taken before I could intercept it. but in the end I've made it."  
"Well i'm glad that you did." Sydney said as the waitress came by to take their order, Mark ordered a white americano for him and Sydney ordered the same as well and the waitress wrote it down on her small writing pad before she went to get their orders answered. With the waitress gone, Sydney then looked to Mark, relaxed as she spoke. "So did you speak to Kirby?"  
"Yes, I did and well she told me about how upset she was when she heard that Jill was the mastermind." said Mark.  
"Oh, and what did you tell her?" she asked.

"Me? Well I spoke to her about my experience with psychos, especially the one concerning your half brother and the almost near death experience I had."

"You mean Roman Bridger." Mark nodded to Sydney's answer. she continued. "Hmm, I sometimes think about him and what happened to him, I had to ask for some DNA tests and data to find out if he was telling the truth and it was a week until I found out the results. As it turned out, he was my mother's first born and my half brother from what I see. Since my mother left Hollywood I guess she wanted to bury the past for good but he didn't want to let go, even though he was a psycho I still felt a little sorry about him being abandoned."

"Hmm, well all that is done. What matters is that you're still alive, you know I sometimes think of why we broke up." said Mark.

"Yeah, me too. But I guess we're different people who went to different directions." said Sydney,  
"But in all I sometimes think of what the future might bring, more horrors or more tragedies."

"Hmm, I think about it myself whenever I go out on duty as a detective to try to solve the next case and find the suspect. But of all the things i've done there's one that I still think of."

"What is that?" Sydney said, before sipping her coffee.

"My first case as a detective in Hollywood, and another which is the first time we met." said Mark, Sydney drew a grin at that last part as she remembered how they met and how they shared a common moment in his office about thier lives.  
"Well If it makes anything common, I think about that time in Hollywood, and that I never stopped thinking about you."

Mark smiled behind the coffee he took a swag off, thinking of the times they shared before they broke up. After a moment's silence Mark decided to take a turn in this chat. "So Sydney, do you believe in second chances?"

"It depends, especially on what subject that we choose. But i'd probably like a second chance for the two of us."

"Me too." said Mark, pausing for a short while before he asked. "So Are you up to much later on tonight?"

"Well not that I know of but I'm free to go out if You are too." said Sydney.

"Sure I'm free if you like so I'll pick you up at around seven?" asked Mark

"Yeah, dinner at the local restaurant down town sound good to you?" asked Sydney, taking a sip of coffee from her cup.  
"Definitely I'll make a reservation and ask for a table for two and then maybe we could hang out."  
"Great then we are on Mark." said Sydney.  
After finishing their coffee together the two shook hands and then went their seperate ways so that they can get ready for their date tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter T****wo.**

**Hotel room, Mark's P.O.V.**

Seeing Sydney for the first time in ages felt so surprising to me, I thought she never wanted to see me again. But after the whole situation with her cousin it changed whatever things we both have said that seperated us a few years ago, and she says she's glad to see me. Maybe she will give me a chance and we could start over from scratch.

As I look through my suitcase to see what would be the best thing to wear on a night out I see only my light grey shirt and think this could be useful. I pick it up and bring it to the bed before laying it on the mattress and then look for a good pair of trousers to go with it.

I dug into my suitcase until i found the right path and then slide each leg into them before zipping them up, I button it up and reached for the belt. After I spray some deodorant on I then put on my grey shirt, and button it up. I put on a tie and tie it around my collar and then put on my jacket. Slapping on some aftershave so that I could smell nice for Sydney I then pick up my wallet and check the mirror to make sure that I look good in my reflection before I leave the hotel room to Pick up Sydney.

once out of my hotel room I walked down the hall to the stairs and had to turn to check that I wasn't followed by Ghost face or some other random stranger, convinced that there was nothing around I turned back to the front and then walked down the stairs to the carpark.

**Sydney's house, Sydney's P.O.V.**

In my room, looking for what pretty dress to wear or what outfit would suit me for my date with Mark. I've taken the time to shower and shave my legs whilst brushing my teeth before I was finished and went dress searching. by that time the search was now making me unsure what to do since we hardly spoken to each other in ages but thankfully buying a new dress at the clothes store before the whole Ghost face massacre started all over again, was still in my closet and it looked as good as I hoped so I took the dress, which was a teal colour and two shoulder straps to hold it up and was cut to the length of the knees, this was in all good to me. On taking it out I laid it out on the bed before I get some panties and a bra on. Once both were on and I was covered I then take the dress and slip it over my shoulders, fitting in nicely to the dress I felt like I could wear it for hours. After i did up the buttons on the back of my dress I go on to do my make up. I do my lips with a dash of scarlett and power my face a bit with make up before moving on to my eye lashes. by the time i had sprayed some perfume on around my neck and shoulders, Mark's car was coming up the drive way. so I stood up and went to the wardrobe to catch my shoes, but as I stand close to the wardrobe I step to the side before I could open the wardrobe. Making sure that nobody was inside I edged near the side before I then pick up my low heels and close up the wardrobe, heading out of my room with a sigh of relief that my suspicions were clear that there was no one around wanting to kill me or attack me.

I was half way down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'm coming." I shouted before i head down to the bottom, slipping on my heels before I answer the door. Opening the door to see Mark looking so handsome and dashing, he was also in surprise to see me standing looking glamourous. "Hi Syd, wow I must admit you have made quite an appearance." he said with a smile.

I blushed before I responded happily. "Thanks, and you look so dashing as ever detective kincaid."

"Well thank you Sydney. so Shall we?" asked Mark Kinkaid.

I went out the door before closing it and then Mark walked me down to his car.

Once inside the car Mark started it up, we were off on the road driving through the neighborhood until our ride took us down to the next road into town after a few minutes.  
We spent a good hour of the night having dinner at a private restaurant, through out the hour I talked about how much I missed him and how work didn't seem to be much since we broke apart and went our seperate ways. It was our night together, one which I have enjoyed since after the death of my half brother Roman.  
I was much relieved that he was gone, but when we ran the DNA tests on Roman Bridger, the tests were confirmed that he was my mother's first born and he my half brother, the other half that I'll never forgive and forget.

After dinner we went for a walk along the streets and then looked up to the skies to see the stars shining so bright.


End file.
